


Alice, an otaku in Hogwarts

by KINKYyogurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alice is done with Draco's bullshit, Alice is fucking crazy, Anime References, At school?, Ben hopes Alice doesn't kill Malfoy, Bullying?, Don't expect them to be smart, Other, References to other of our works, Swearing, ben is a cinnamon roll, hogwarts educative system sucks, lots of cringe, or any other slytherin, original female character is anime trash, poor original male character is stressed, toghether they have no brain cells, warning: cringe, what's that? professors have never heard of it that's for sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINKYyogurt/pseuds/KINKYyogurt
Summary: Follow Alice, a muggleborn otaku girl as she attends Hogwarts and meets new friends while Harry Potter and his friends go around fighting against Voldemort. This are the amazing missadventures of a background character!(Currently not going to be continued)





	1. Alice in Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is our new work, hope you enjoy it. Today's first chapter is brought to you by Mr. B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm Alice, I'm a normal girl with a normal life, but there's something about me that no one knows, 'cause I HAVE A SECRET...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to our new story, follow Jessica's friend Alice who's still alive and attending to Hogwarts! 
> 
> -Mr. A and Mr. B

Hi! My name is Alice, I'm an eleven year old girl with pretty brunette long hair and green eyes. Today something wonderful happened. I got a letter saying that I have magical powers and that I'm going to attend a school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts! I am incredibly happy, not just because magic actually exists, but also because I feel like I'm one of those anime protagonists! I can't wait to see what kind of things I'll be able to do with this magic! Maybe I could try to do a naruto jutsu! I even may be able to do a Rasengan! This is going to be so cool! It's every otaku's dream! I'll finally get to use a cute uniform too, KYA!

Tomorrow I'm going to school! I can't wait, I'm so excited! I'll make a bunch of new friends! I wonder how the bedrooms are, or the classes, what will teach us? I want to know everything!

...

Well... I'm lost. The letter says I should go to platform 9 and 3/4 but I don't see it. I already asked to the station's staff and they looked at me as if I was crazy or just trying to pull a prank! How am I going to go to school now? If I don't find the platform I'll lose the train!

"Ughh!"

Is the platform invisible or something? Maybe is hidden, but where?

"Oh dear! You must be looking for platform 9 and 3/4. Don't worry this is Ron's first time too!"

That woman, she knows the platform! She must be a witch! I'll saty here and watch how they enter the platform.

"You see, what you have to do is go through that pillar, if you are scared try running a little"

Wow, I can't believe what I just saw! They went trough the wall! So that's were the entrance to the platform was, that's amazingly clever! Seems like all of them went inside already. Okay, now is my turn! I run a little and go trough the pillar. This is incredible, there is a whole new hidden platform full of magical people. They are all wearing ropes of different sizes and colours, some are even using the classic pointy hat! There are so much children too! From eleven to seventeen it seems. The train is beautiful, it's an old steam locomotive painted in a beautiful scarlet red along with some black parts. This is better than what I had imagined, magic is trully wonderful! SUGOI!!

...

After getting on the train I went to look where I could seat. This is the perfect oppurtunity to make friends! I'm really glad I have magic, after the death of my best friend and neighbour Jessica who was hit by a truck, I appreciate this being a new fresh restart, I needed it. Now where should I seat?

"Ehm... excuse me! Is this seat taken?"

I asked to a group of three boys who were sitting in a compartment. One has snow white and glowing green eyes...hmm that makes me feel deja vu. Anyways, back to the description, he seems to be a year older and is wearing a green uniform, why does he get a coloured uniform? I want a blue one... The other two boys are first years like me, one is blonde and looks like a total brat slash annoying rich boy, but I don't know him so I can't judge! THE LAST ONE IS NOT IMPORTANT.

"Ehh, I don't know..."

Said the blonde bitc- ermm boy with a mocking tone. I kinda want to kill him. 

"What's your name, mine is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"Oh, my name's Bond, James Bond!"

They all stared at me for five minutes while I smiled proudly trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Get it? From the movie?"

"What is a movie?"

Asked goldy locks while laughing at me.

"You don't know what a movie is? Have you been living under a rock or somethin'?!"

<strike>"Did you just show an accent?Cool"</strike>

"I don't need to know stupid muggle things"

"Stupid?! Wait what's a muggle? Can you it that, is it a new kind of muffin?!"

Once again they looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"NO."

"Ohhh..."

"Tsk! I'm so not going to keep talking to a stupid mudblood like you! Go away!"

"B-but there aren't any more seats!"

"It's okay Draco, let her sit here"

"WHAT?! Are you crazy? Why would you want THAT to sit here?!"

"Oi! Who are ya' callin' a THAT?! If my bestie Jessica were here she would break you like Deku does with his bones!"

"Who are Jessica and Deku?"

"You guys are stressing me out, please STOP!"

"Shut up Ben, you always get stressed out!"

"HEY! LEAVE MY BEAUTIFUL SENPAI ALONE!"

"Senpai? Ughh, whatever! I'm out of here!"

"WHAT'S A SENPAI??"

"YEAH! GO AWAY LIKE THE FILTHY COWARD YOU ARE!"

And so Draco and whoever was in here too went out leaving me with the white haired senpai.

"Sorry about him, please don't listen to what he says in the future, just ignore him"

"Okay! Thanks!"

Finally I can sit down! HOLY FUCK my feet are killing me! 

"So... what's your name? Mine's Alice, Alice Williams!"

"I'm Ben Miller"

"Nice to meet ya'!"

"Emm... what's a senpai?"

...

I't already been two hours, Ben-senpai is so nice! I like him, I can tell we'll be besties forever and ever! I'm hungry!

"Hey, Ben do you want something to eat, I brought homemade onigiri!"

"No thanks, I'm going to wait for the candy cart"

"There's a candy cart?! Awsome, I'll wait too then!"

An hour passed and no candy cart arrived, Ben-senpai looks like he's going to cry. Oh wait! Here it comes!

"Look Ben! The cart!"

"Finally!"

His eyes are full of hope. 

"LET'S GO!"

I can't wait to taste magic candy!

"Oh dear, I'm sorry but a kid already bought all the candy..."

NANI?! What does she mean someone bought ALL THE CANDY? Ben-senpai looks shattered! He is already in the emo corner!

"What kind of baka-ass motherfucker did it?!"

"I-im sorry! I don't know!"

"WHO DID IT? WHAT IS HIS NAME?"

"I don't know"

"Ben, I swear I'll find him, I'll avenge you!"

WHOEVER BOUGHT ALL THE CANDY, SHINEEE!!!!

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter. Feedback is appreciated as long as it is respectful.


	2. Not what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Alice and the rest of the first years as they get selected into the four different houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Mr. B here! This is the second chapter of Alice in Hogwarts, I hope you enjoy it.

After Ben-senpai calmed down and finished crying, the train arrived at the school's station. Unfortunately I have to go with all the first years, we're going to school by boat.  
"First years with me please!"  
Said a incredibly tall and hairy man, I wonder if he is part giant or something. He also seems to be a nice person, I like him! Guess I'll have to say goodbay to Ben-senpai...  
"Well, bye-bye Ben!"  
"See you in the dinning hall, Alice. I'll be waiting to see what house you end up in"  
"Thanks! See ya'!"  
And so, we both departed ways.  
...  
The lake is HUGE! And the castle looks beautiful at night, the lights aare so pretty! Even better, I heard some students talking about a giant squid living in the lake! I've always wanted to see one! This is so cool! I wonder if Ben-senpai also did this in his first year... Now that I think about him, with his white hair and his calm and shy demeanor, he kind of reminds me of a bunny. I think I'll call him Bunny-senpai from now on! He is so cute. Now, back to the main matter, what house will end up into? If I rememeber correctly there are four, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Ben said slytherin is only for purebloods so I guess I won't be going there so that leaves me with the other three. Well, I'll see that later!

Once we arrived the school we were escorted to the dinning hall's entrance. Now, we are currently waiting outside the dinning hall... Oh! I just saw the blonde bitc- BOY! I just saw the blonde boy from the train, he's talking to another boy with black hair and round glasses, I'll get closer to hear what he is saying.  
"You're Harry Potter, right? Name's Draco, Draco Malfoy!"  
Goldy Locks said as he extend a hand to that Potter boy.  
"Pff!"  
A red haired boy laughed. Damn I don't even know him and he already has my respect. Goldy Lokcs is frowning,I bet he's mad. This is going to be interesting!  
"What? Does my name sound funny to you? I don't even have to ask your name, red hair and hand-me-down clothes, I bet you're a Weasley!"  
How could Goldy Locks tell by just that? Are the Weasleys famous or something?  
"You probably know what kind of wizards you should talk with!"  
He said turning back again to Potter. That was rude.  
"Thanks, but I already know who to talk with"  
OH BURN! He just rejected Goldy Locks! I like this guys, they have guts! JA! Goldy Locks' expresion is pure gold riight now, I wish I had a camera.  
"Attention please!"  
Exclaimed an old woman wearing green long robes and a pinty hat as Goldy Locks returned to were his friends were.

"Now, you are going to be selected into one of the school's four houses. That said I welcome you to Hogwarts!"

And so, the lady opened the great hall's doors so we could enter. This feels like a dream, I really can't believe this is real. The ceiling is...actually there seems to be no ceiling!

"I read that Hogwarts' great hall's ceiling is charmed to look like the sky"

Oh really? Well that explains it. I wonder were that girl read it, perhaphs I'll ask her later. Ah! There are also floating candles all over the ceiling and there are four magnificent wood tables that are extremely long and that kind of remind me of the ones in Oxford Universisty. There are also lots of students, hundreds of them from all grades! 

"Ah! Hey, Ben! I'm Alice, hi!"

I greeted Ben cheerfuly, he waved at me in response.

"Silence please"

Said an old man with a long white beard. I guess he is the headmaster. After everyone stopped speaking, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, started his speech, he greeted us and then proceeded to talk about the rules of the school. Apparently there is a forbidden forest that's super deathly for students and also a forbidden corridor. Well that's certainly worrying, you'd think a school would be safer than that. I mean, there is ALWAYS an idiot who gets into trouble even though everyone tells him/her NOT to do it, I AM that idiot, so I know what I'm talking about. Oh well, guess I'll have to visit those forbidden locations later!

"Now, let's begin with the selecion ceremony!"

Oh, did the speech end already? Damn I spaced out again.

"Ema Andrews!"

The old woman from before called a girl, she then webt to the front and sat in the small bench. Then the professor took an old hat and put it on the girl's head.

"Oh! I see, yes you are really loyal, always helping your friends, Hufflepuff!"

HOLLY MOLE! The hat TALKS! So that's how they select our houses! Awsome!

... 

"Alice Williams!"

FINALLY, my turn has come. I wonder what house I'm getting in!

"Ravenclaw!"

Well that was quick.

"What?! No way that weird mudblood is on Ravenclaw!"

I herad someone say just as I was about to sit in the ravenclaw's table. I turned around to where the voice had come, of course, it was Goldy Locks who said that. Ah, I want to punch him. But I can't do it, I don't want to ruin my image on the first day. You're save this time blondie, but I swear to Kami-sama that next time ya' won't be so lucky.

"Harry Potter!" 

Weird, why is everyone suddenly so quiet? Their just looking at Potter as if he were a weird animal at the zoo. Is he famous?

"Hey, do you know him?"

I asked to Richard, he is a prefect, something like memeber of the student council in anime I think. 

"Oh yeah, you are a muggleborn right? Well let's say the kid is something like a legend in the magical world"

"Really? Why?"

"Ehh I'll explain it to you later..."

"Oh, okay"

A legend huh? Well things are totally getting more and more interesting.

"Gryffindor!"

Oh, what a shame he got into another house, damn I wanted to talk to him. It's okay, I'm probably going to see him in class tomorrow, I hope we can become friends! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made any mistakes while writting, english is not my first language. Feedback is apreciated as long as it is respectfull.


End file.
